Just pretend
by xKimieee
Summary: This is a lie, right?" No, Sakura. This is reality. HighSchool fic.


**Disclaimer ; I don't own Naruto .**

--

--

**Haruno Sakura, thats me. It's my second year in High school, 14 years old right now, birthday March 28. You can spot me almost everywhere, with my pink hair.**

**Well, anyways I never really thought I'd go through with writing done my feelings .. It was my mother's and sister's idea.**

**They think I'm what you say emo.**

**Ok, no I just cut myself a few times, no big.**

**Let me say, I don't like men.**

**At all. My father and brother's are exceptions, thats it.**

**I can never just stay with a guy for about like 4 months. Thats about it.**

**And men, are pigs. Literally.**

**Yeah, I'm not your usual boy obsessed girl.**

**But, I don't know. Maybe once I step into Eternal High School, it might change.**

**Ah, so I have 3 siblings. Temari-nee-chan is oldest, then comes Kankaru-nii, then Gaara-kun and I'm youngest out of them all.**

**Gaara-kun is my panda!**

**He's older than me by a few months, Kankaru by 1 year, and Temari-nee by 2 years. I love them all, really. They're my best friends.**

**-insert smiley face-**

**Well, I just really hope nothing goes wrong.**

**Like what happened when we were still in suna, where I met him.**

**I had only decided to move to Konoha for a change.**

**To get away from all the problems in my life.**

**Emo, huh ?**

**Well, you're probably wondering what exactly happened.**

**Thats a different story, for another entry.**

**And now, I'm done for today.**

_**Out, Haruno Sakura.**_

I looked up at my new high school. My short pink hair swayed a bit as the breeze flew by. A sigh had escaped my lips as I stepped into the hallways. My emerald eyes scanned the place, no one was around. Figures, I'm late. Stupid alarm clock.

Click clack

The sound of my boots made as it hit the pavement of the hallways. I looked around for the office, that is until I bumped into something. Er, or someone.

I looked up to see blonde hair blocking my view. The boy had looked up, and emerald clashed with cerulean.

"Yo !" the blonde had exclaimed and put on a huge grin. I smiled back as I shot him a peace sign.

"Yo."

"You must be new huh? Let me show you where the office is!" He shouted, again as he started walking the opposite way.

I nodded, and followed him.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto!" The blonde boy said, slightly turning his head to look at me.

"Haruno Sakura." I answered him, giving a small smile.

"So, did you just move here or something?" He asked me as he crossed his arms around his head.

"Yeah, from Suna. I'm here with my siblings." i said picking up my pace so I was walking beside him.

"Really? What about your parents?"

"They don't live in Konoha with us, they're in America. Family buisness." I answered him, observing the classrooms we passed.

"Aa, well here we are!" He stopped in front of two big doors that was labeled 'Office'.

"Thanks." I said as I pushed the two doors open.

"Anyways, I should get going. See you around Sakura-chan!" Naruto exclaimed as he ran back around the corner.

I let out a sigh as I stepped into the office, I was hit with a strong stench of sake. My nose scrunched up from the smell as I called out for anyone.

"Hello?" I looked around, and I saw 2 big desks, a grey couch, some plants and paper scattered everywhere. There were also some empty sake bottles.

"Ohayo!" A lady with short brownish-black hair and charcoal eyes greeted me. She was sitting at the front desk, on the computer set up in front of her.

"Ohayo." I greeted back as I stepped up closer to her.

"You must be one of the new students, correct?" She asked as she looked up at me.

"Hai." Just then the door had creaked open, and in came a red head, brunette and a sandy blonde head. And I reconized them immediatly.

"Yo, nee-chan." The brunette boy waved a bit as he walked up to me.

"Kankaru-nii, Temari-nee, Panda-kun." I greeted them as I flashed a bright smile.

"Ah, the Haruno siblings. I'm Shizune, your assistant principal." Shizune said, handing eacj of us a packet.

"In this packet will be your schedules and school rules." She said going through the packet.

"Welcome to Eternal High!" She exclaimed with a bright smile, and me and Temari smiled back, while Kankaru and Gaara-nii stared.

This will be interesting, I though as I stepped out the office. I turned around to meet the gaze of my older sister.

"Ne, so are you and Gaara in any class together?" She asked as she checked out my schedule.

"Hn, all." Gaara-kun answered crossing his arms.

"Uwah, really?" I asked as I snatched the paper out of Temari's grasp, and Gaara's. After scanning it all over, I sighed in relief.

"Thats good." I said, handing back his paper.

"Well, then you too behave. We're late, I'm going to class." Kankaru-nii said walking away to who knows where.

"Same, see you two at lunch." Temari-nee said with a wink and left the opposite way.

"Let's go." Gaara-nii said walking away.

I smiled at his back, knowing that he's going to be with me in every class calmed me down a bit. He's over protective at times, but it comes in handy.

I ran up to catch up with him.

"Room 3-B. Kakashi-sensei." Gaara said as he stopped in front of the door.

He slid the door open to reveal, a messy classroom, with students chasing around and paper flying around.

I stared in amazement as I saw a grey haired man sitting at the front of the classroom, reading an orange book, not caring what his students were doing. I squinted my eyes at what he was reading, Icha Icha Paradise.

"Ahem." Gaara coughed out.

I frowned as they all looked up to me and Gaara.

This is a troublesome.


End file.
